


It's Not Incest

by LaMepriseFangirl



Series: Possible Endings to 9x23 Do You Believe In Miracles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 09, Crack and Angst, Crack undertones, Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe In Miracles, First Blade, Imagined ending to 9x23, M/M, Mark of Cain, Season/Series 09, Season/Series 09 Spoilers, Speculation, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMepriseFangirl/pseuds/LaMepriseFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Castiel are trying to get the First Blade away from Dean, who has turned hunting into something more like a series of murderous rampages. Desperate times call for desperate measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Incest

**Author's Note:**

> This... really is not my best work. It's definitely the worst in this series.
> 
> The title is from a remark I made to someone when Sam first told Dean that they couldn't be brothers: "On the plus side, if they're not brothers, it's not incest!"

Sam and Castiel are sitting in a car a few houses down from the home of a married couple and their teenage son who may or may not be possessed by a demon. Dean is in there, and with the way he's been acting since killing Metatron with the First Blade, the non-possessed people are in just as much danger as the iffy one.

Dean has to be stopped, and the first step is separating him from the First Blade. Running short on ideas, they're going to use the oldest trick in the book.

"Give me a little time to talk to him first, Cas. I might get through to him and he'll give it up on his own." Sam pauses, acknowledging what a bullshit statement that is. "When I have him distracted, really distracted, get the Blade and go, no matter what's happening between me and Dean."

Cas nods.

"Cas, wait," Sam says before they get out of the car. "I need to know that you won't put me—my life—before the mission. Can I trust you?"

"Is getting the Blade away from your brother truly worth your life, Sam?"

"We can't let him keep doing this. He's unstoppable with it. My life isn't worth more than the lives he's going to end."

Castiel looks Sam in the eye.

"Then I'll respect that."

"Thank you."

* * *

Sam sneaks in through a side window while Cas goes around the back. He smells blood the second he's in. They're too late for the three people whose corpses he finds in the kitchen.

Dean is there, too, leaning against the island with the First Blade in his hands. His hands, forearms, and the front of his clothes are splattered with blood; the Blade is covered with gore from the tip of the blade to the end of the handle. Dean's eyes are closed, expression relaxed like he's enjoying the scent of gore rising up from the corpse in front of him. High on murder.

Sam surveys the layout of the room. He and Cas do have a chance. Barely. This is a terrible plan.

"Hey, Sam."

"...Hey, Dean."

Dean opens his eyes and looks at Sam. Sam looks back at him and can't find the person he's spent his entire life with.

"How'd you find me?" Dean asks. "I turned off the GPS on my phone."

"Figured out what job you were working, knew you'd be here," Sam says. He leaves out that he also planted a magical coin in the Impala a few days ago, on a hunch.

"What do you want, Sam?"

Sam tilts his head at the weapon in Dean's hand.

"I want you to give that to me."

"Why?"

"So I can hide it."

"Hide it? From who?"

"From you."

"Why? Because I'm 'dangerous'?"

"You did just kill three people."

"The kid was a demon!"

"What about his parents?"

Dean sighs as if Sam is asking a stupid question.

"You've killed six innocent people in the past two weeks, Dean."

"I also killed a shifter and two demons."

"That doesn't justify it. I don't get how you're not seeing that. You killed people that wouldn't have died if you weren't using that thing. You shouldn't be embracing that. Dean... the Blade is changing you."

"Into something better. A better hunter."

"No, it's not something better. It's turning you into something _bad_."

"How do you know?"

Sam loses his composure.

"Because you're not my brother anymore, Dean! I can't take that. I can't take seeing you every day but not seeing my big brother. It's like you're possessed. You're a stranger to me now. How is that in any way _better_?" Sam blinks back tears as he finishes with, "I just want my damn brother back!"

That gets through to Dean. He gently sets the Blade down on the counter, running a finger along its bloody spine before he looks up and approaches Sam. He stops when he's at arm's length. When he makes eye contact, there's more belligerence than anything familiar in his gaze.

"I thought you didn't want to be brothers," Dean says.

"I said we couldn't be because I couldn't trust you. ...I love you, Dean, who you used to be. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Of _course_  I want to be brothers."

Dean exhales as he looks away. Sam silently begs him to offer a hug next. It's what they need.

Then Dean's expression grows cold and harsh again.

"It's too late for that, Sam. You're saying I'm not your brother right now? Then your brother's gone. This is what I am now, with or without the Blade. Ship's sailed."

" _You're_  saying that we're not brothers now?" Part of Sam expected this but he thought the danger was past. It's a hit below the belt. Not only that, now he has to think of another way to distract Dean or make him willingly give up the Blade. Castiel, wherever he is, can't grab it without Dean noticing, not yet.

"Yahtzee," Dean affirms in a monotone.

Sam wishes he didn't have to do what he's about to do, but it's all he can think of on short notice and Dean will never see it coming. He closes the space between himself and Dean.

"So if we're not brothers, this..." he says as he takes Dean's face in his hands, "isn't incest." There's something between incomprehension and alarm on Dean's face as Sam leans in and kisses him.

He expects Dean will shove him away within a second or two. That, plus the fallout, is all the time Cas needs to grab the Blade and have a slight head-start for his getaway. Half a second is good enough. Thus Sam braces for the moment Dean snaps out of his shock. Whatever happens probably won't be much worse than a broken nose.

Sam gets weirded out as Dean doesn't push him away even though he can't possibly still be stunned by this. Good enough, Sam thinks. The longer he can give Cas, the better.

Finally Sam can't take it anymore and pulls away. He can't keep kissing Dean plausibly without trying to take it further and that's a line he can't cross just yet. He catches a glimpse of utter confusion on his brother's face before he averts his eyes, feigning embarrassment and uncertainty. Not faking the emotions, Sam admits to himself, only faking the reason for looking away.

The Blade is gone from the counter; Cas must have gotten it. Sam stifles a sigh of relief and waits another few seconds before making eye contact with his brother again. He has to tell the complete truth now, before it gets any worse. He's ready to burst into hysterical panicked laughter himself. What the hell did he just do? _  
_

Dean is still staring but with less confusion and more aggression. Sam opens his mouth to apologize. Before he finds the right words, Dean grabs him by the front of his jacket. He pushes him back so rough and fast Sam almost trips, and then Dean slams his brother up against the nearest wall so hard Sam wonders if his skull just cracked.

Sam is still blinking away stars when he tries to speak:

"Dean, I didn't-"

"Shut up."

With an honest-to-god growl, Dean mashes their mouths together in a violent kiss.


End file.
